Character Unlocks
'Enforcer' unlock: "Kill the Magma Worm, Wandering Vagrant, and Colossus." Does not need to be done in a single run. This can be done on any stage, and can be obtained in ---- 'Bandit' unlock: "Beat the 3rd stage." The Bandit character is unlocked by completing the 3rd stage in or higher. ---- 'Huntress' unlock: "Collect 15 Monster Logs." The Huntress is unlocked as soon as the15th Monster Log is picked up. It does not matter which Monster Logs is picked up. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. However, logs are more likely to drop in higher difficulties, so may be more optimal to farm them. ---- 'HAN-D' unlock: ' ''"Find the robot janitor." On the final level 'Risk of Rain', in the "Cargo 2" area of the map where there are many multicolored boxes stacked upon each other, there is a grey door that can be activated (it is the second area from the top, leftmost ). Activating this door will unlock HAN-D. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. ''Note'': Cannot be unlocked in multiplayer, as HAN-D's door does not spawn. ---- 'Engineer' unlock: "Purchase 40 drones total." The Engineer is unlocked after purchasing 40 drones in total. Drones that are destroyed in combat and purchased a second time count towards the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. ---- 'Miner' unlock: "Clear a path for the survivor." In the 4th level Magma Barracks, there is sometimes a tunnel in the bottom-right corner of the entire level. Walking through it will lead to a small room with a pod in the top right corner and an Elder Lemurian called Direseeker. Slaying Direseeker unlocks the Miner. Tunnel is not present in all variations of the map -- it should be visible from the platforms above the lava. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. Note: Upon activating the teleporter, enemies stop spawning, which also prevents the boss from spawning. The tunnel must be checked prior to activating the teleporter when unlocking the Miner. Also, if the tunnel is not present the first time Magma Barracks is visited, it may appear when the level is re-visited. *''Side Note: ''In multiplayer, the only person who can see the boss blocking the way and obtain the Miner is the server host. Other players can still hurt the boss, even though they can't see him Confirmed: Can be gained with kin artifact activated. ---- 'Sniper' unlock: "Beat the game." Simply beat the game by killing the final boss and escaping the planet. Dying during co-op and the other players killing the boss counts towards this achievement. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. ---- 'Acrid' unlock: "Free the chained creature." In the 3rd level 'Sunken Tombs' or the Underwater level, on the top right corner of the map, there will SOMETIMES be a metal box/cage. Interacting with this cage will free Acrid who will then attack the player. After defeating him, Acrid is unlocked as a playable character. This achievement can be obtained in May be obtained in online multiplayer, but the cage spawns less often. ---- 'Mercenary' unlock: "Beat the game Five times." Kill the final boss, Providence, 5 times. Dying during co-op and other players killing the boss count towards the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. ---- 'Loader' unlock: "Obtain 30 different items in one play through." This makes the artifact Command very useful, as you can easily choose different items with each drop. Looping is also recommended, as getting all thirty items required is difficult in single pass runs. Alternatively, use the Sacrifice artifact and play long-haul: Keep killing enemies on the first stage until you have accumulated enough items to steamroll the rest of the game. Be sure to swap out Useable items when they spawn, even if you just swap them right back; they count, too. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. ---- 'CHEF' unlock:' ''"Obtain , , , and in one run." The Command artifact makes this unlock extremely easy, all the required items can be simply chosen. This achievement can be obtained in or higher. Category:Gameplay